Against all odds
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de sg addict. Jack quitte le SGC, pour de bon cette fois.


**Against all odds  
**by sg_addict

**Auteur**** : sg_addict **()

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Angst/Romance/Drama

Résumé : Jack quitte le SGC pour de bon cette fois.

Timeline : fin saison 8, futur

Pairing: S/J, Sam/Pete, Jack/Kerry

Spoiler: saison 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, just toying with them. I promise to be good and hand 'em back, hopefully undamaged. They'll be home before the curfew. No one ever gave money to me. Song's not mine, too. And I used it without permission.

**Note de l'auteur** : quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, j'ai pensé qu'elle ferait peut-être deux pages. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça devienne ce que qu'elle est devenue. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Si c'est le cas, dites-le-moi. Les feedbacks sont toujours appréciés.

Note du traducteur : Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Phil Collins (que je n'ai pas traduite). Beaucoup d'angst (mais pas de drame), on va dire, mais avec un happy end…

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

ooo Against all odds ooo

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace

When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh

You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space,

And there's nothing left here to remind me,

Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space

And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around, Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face

Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odds It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now

Phil Collins - 'Against all odds'

ooo

« Quand j'ai rencontré le Général pour la première fois, je l'ai défié au bras de fer. Rapidement, j'ai découvert qu'il était l'un des meilleurs officiers avec qui j'ai eu l'honneur de servir. Mon Général, j'ai appris tellement de vous et je ne puis vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante. Vous avez sauvé ma vie et la vie de tout le monde sur cette planète plus de fois que je ne puis compter et personne ne pourra remplir le vide que vous laisserez derrière. Le SGC ne serait pas ce qu'il est si vous n'aviez pas été là. Vous allez nous manquer. Merci, Mon Général. »

Elle lui avait fait un dernier salut et s'était reculée. Il se repassait sans cesse le discours de Carter, alors qu'il était assis, seul, à sa table. Tous les précieux moments avec son ancienne équipe défilèrent dans sa tête, lui montrant toutes les choses qu'il laisserait derrière. Les missions qu'ils avaient effectuées, les gens qu'ils avaient secourus, les gens qui étaient morts, les amis qu'il avait perdus. Kawalsky, Fraiser et maintenant Carter. Un nom de plus à ajouter à sa liste. Mais cette fois, c'était pour le mieux.

« Tu vas leur manquer, tu sais ? »

Une voix familière le sortit de ses réflexions. La main qui l'accompagnait le serra légèrement à l'épaule.

« Ahh. Ils ont simplement peur que je revienne les hanter. »

Le rire tonitruant du Général Handerson l'environna alors que sa main relâchait sa prise et que l'homme s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté de Jack. Quand le rire mourut, le visage de son vieil ami redevint sérieux, scrutant la salle.

« Non, Jack. Je crois que je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs avec eux. »

« Chris. »

A présent c'était le visage de Jack qui était mortellement sérieux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son vieux camarade. Ils avaient été recrutés ensemble. Chris Handerson était devenu Général il y a quelques années et Jack était heureux que ce soit cet homme qui le remplace. Ce n'était pas un bureaucrate et il savait ce que c'était que d'être sur le terrain. Chris avait sauvé ses petites fesses plus d'une fois.

« Ce sont les meilleurs. Cette base tourne quasiment toute seule. La seule chose que tu aies à faire est de veiller sur eux. Alors, fais ton travail. »

Chris le regarda et hocha légèrement la tête. Puis ses lèvres se tordirent en un début de sourire. Se levant, il fit à Jack un salut moqueur.

« A vos ordres, mon Général. Je sais que tu reviendrais me botter les fesses si je ne le faisais pas. »

Pendant un moment, Jack observa le dos de son ami s'éloigner. Oui. Chris veillerait sur eux. Quand Jack avait démissionné, il s'était assuré que Chris obtienne le poste. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance pour prendre sa place. Et Handerson était définitivement ce quelqu'un.

Sans même le savoir, le regard de Jack erra vers l'endroit où Sam dansait avec Pete. Elle semblait heureuse alors qu'ils tournaient sur la piste de danse. Avalant la dernière gorgée de sa bière à présent tiède, il décida de s'en procurer une fraîche. Mais quand il se leva finalement, il faillit faire tomber Kerry qui était soudain apparue devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle embrassait sa joue avec douceur.

« J'espère que tu savoures ta fête. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude quand elle prit le verre vide de sa main. Elle le parcourut des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à ceux de Jack et elle lui donna un autre baiser sur la joue. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la direction de son regard, lequel était à présent fixé sur Sam. Il savait que Kerry comprenait beaucoup trop pour son goût. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle tendit son bras et serra sa main.

« Tu veux danser ? Viens, c'est ta fête de départ, M. O'Neill. »

Tenant fermement sa main, elle le tira vers la piste de danse et ils se joignirent aux autres couples, dansant joue contre joue. Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, même le célèbre Jack O'Neill avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Des moments comme ceux-ci, quand son monde s'effondrait en pièces et venait l'écraser. Des moments où même Jack ne pouvait prétendre être le roc que la plupart des gens voyaient en lui. Et donc, parce que c'était un de ces moments-là, il tira Kerry un petit peu plus près et puisa la force dans sa présence. Il pouvait entendre sa douce voix directement sous son oreille, quand finalement elle brisa le silence.

« Tu es sûr d'avoir pris la meilleure décision ? »

« Oui. J'en suis sûr. »

Une fois encore, elle acquiesça et ils dansèrent en silence. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris la meilleure décision, bien qu'il l'espérât. Il ne savait pas comment il se débrouillerait quand il ne serait finalement plus au courant de ce qui se passait au SGC, ou du moins hors de vue. Mais il savait que l'heure était venue. Cela avait failli être trop tard, après tout. Il avait mis en danger la sécurité de chacun et de tout le monde sur cette base et sur toute la planète, pour l'amour du ciel.

Ses yeux errèrent à nouveau vers Sam et, étonnamment, il trouva ses yeux bleus en train de le fixer.

ooo

Elle avait observé Jack toute la journée, pendant qu'il avait été occupé à serrer des mains. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il voulait prendre sa retraite et cette pensée la rongeait de l'intérieur. Ne lui faisait-il plus confiance ? Pendant tant d'années maintenant, elle avait rêvé de cet instant et pourtant, c'était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé que ce serait. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce serait un des jours les plus heureux de sa vie qu'ils seraient enfin libres du règlement. Mais le règlement n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tourné la page ?

Des pas légers s'approchèrent d'elle par derrière. Elle savait que c'était lui. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle semblait toujours savoir où il était. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas su, le regard meurtrier de Pete, la regardant de l'autre côté de la table, était la confirmation qu'elle avait besoin.

« Carter, accepteriez-vous de danser avec votre vieux ex-supérieur ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Souriante, elle leva les yeux sur lui et prit sa main tendue. Evitant délibérément de regarder Pete, elle manqua l'expression inquiète sur son visage quand elle se dirigea avec Jack vers la piste de danse. Frissonnant légèrement lorsque sa main se posa sur sa taille, elle leva les yeux sur lui, une question brûlante à son esprit : pourquoi ?

« Alors… »

Sa voix était chevrotante et les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent pour souligner sa surprise au son de sa voix. Mince. Elle avait espéré qu'elle paraîtrait plus sûre d'elle. Pourquoi ceci l'ennuyait-elle ?

« Alors ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris votre retraite ? »

Elle avait choisi d'aller droit au but. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à tergiverser et n'aimait pas les gens qui le faisaient. Mais au lieu de dire quelque chose, il pinça ses lèvres, regardant par-dessus son épaule un point imaginaire.

« Est-ce à cause d'elle ? »

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Kerry qui était actuellement en profonde discussion avec Daniel. Daniel semblait aimer Kerry, de même que Teal'c. Pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait-il jamais à Pete comme ils le faisaient avec elle ? Bannissant ces pensées, elle se força à se concentrer sur la tâche actuelle. Il prenait sa retraite et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Les yeux de Jack retournèrent vers Kerry et elle ne put empêcher la douleur qu'elle ressentit quand elle la regarda.

Jack et Kerry avaient dansé ensemble presque toute la soirée, se caressant l'un l'autre avec des gestes mesurés et Sam avait senti son cœur se briser avec chaque baiser qu'il avait déposé avec douceur sur la tempe de Kerry. Et, bien qu'elle se détestât pour cela – elle aimait Pete, pour l'amour du ciel ! – elle avait souhaité que ce fût elle dans les bras de Jack. Même en dansant joue contre joue avec Pete, elle avait souhaité que cela puisse être elle. Et maintenant elle dansait avec lui. Mais il la tenait sans la serrer, comme s'il avait peur de la toucher. Sa prise s'était même relâchée encore plus quand elle avait posé la question.

Aussi elle ne leva pas les yeux sur lui, quand il répondit finalement. Des milliers de pensées traversèrent son esprit, chacune criant pour être entendue, chacune plus angoissante que la précédente. Et s'il faisait cela pour Kerry ? Il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait pour Sam il ne l'avait pas fait pour elle ! Si ceci était vraiment sa raison, ceci signifiait-il qu'elle s'était dupée elle-même en croyant qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?

« On a offert un travail à Kerry à Washington. Elle m'a demandé de venir avec elle… »

Sa voix s'estompa et elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'humidité en train de s'y former. Ils terminèrent la danse en silence. Aussitôt que possible, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dames. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que lui ou Pete la voie pleurer pour un homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant si longtemps et qu'elle était sur le point de perdre qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

Cette soirée avait clairement montré une chose. Cette fois, elle avait perdu Jack pour de bon. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Finalement, après si longtemps, les dés avaient été jetés et les choix avaient été faits. Tout ce qui lui restait était Pete et elle décida de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Pete et qu'il l'aimait. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais permise de s'abandonner complètement à ce sentiment. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait cru que, peut-être, les choses évolueraient différemment. Pourtant, elle aurait dû savoir que non.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit fatidique, quand elle avait montré à Jack la bague de fiançailles, remonta à la surface. Elle avait voulu qu'il la retienne. Elle avait voulu qu'il dise qu'elle ne devrait pas épouser Pete qu'il l'aimait. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Elle aurait dû savoir à ce moment-là qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ils avaient fait, tous les deux, trop d'erreurs et maintenant, c'était fini.

A la fin de la journée, elle laissa finalement Jack O'Neill s'en aller et se permit d'inviter Pete dans son cœur.

ooo

Un coup à sa porte lui fit lever la tête et il vit la silhouette de Daniel contre la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la porte ouverte. Fermant un autre carton, il fit signe à Daniel d'entrer et se dirigea vers le frigo presque vide, sortant les dernières bouteilles de bière.

« Vous voulez une bière ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

Il tendit à Daniel la bouteille et commença à envelopper des photos encadrées dans de vieux journaux pour que le verre ne se brise pas durant le voyage. Ses doigts touchèrent délicatement le visage de son fils, avant qu'il ne soit recouvert par les nouvelles d'hier. Bien sûr, Jack savait exactement pourquoi son ami était ici, mais il ne réussirait pas.

« Alors, vous allez vraiment le faire ? »

« Non, Daniel. C'est juste un test pour voir à quelle vitesse je peux emballer toutes mes affaires. »

Les lèvres de Daniel s'incurvèrent en un soupçon de sourire, mais rapidement le sourire s'évanouit pour être remplacé par une expression sérieuse lorsque son regard erra à travers la pièce remplie de cartons, paraissant ne pas savoir quoi faire avec lui-même. Jack ne put que sourire à la tête de Daniel. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il essayait simplement de trouver un moyen de commencer son discours.

« Jack, vous ne pouvez pas partir. »

Ahh, maintenant Jack sourit, malgré lui. C'était comme si un peu de la diplomatie d'O'Neill avait déteint.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, Daniel. De plus, vous savez où me trouver. »

« Mais… »

« Daniel, vous, plus que toute autre personne, devriez savoir pourquoi je dois partir. Alors s'il vous plait, ne rendez pas cela plus difficile, d'accord ? »

A présent la voix de Jack s'était élevée au ton qui ferait trembler les nouvelles recrues et probablement même certains vieux vétérans, mais ce ton n'avait jamais marché avec Daniel. Pourtant, le jeune homme ferma immédiatement sa bouche et Jack termina d'emballer les cadres. Le silence qui remplit la pièce était presque accablant. Jack savait que Daniel ne serait pas d'accord avec ce qu'il avait fait, néanmoins il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il comprendrait.

Après tout, Jack n'avait pas pris la décision par hasard. Il y avait réfléchi et maintenant il était certain de faire ce qui était juste. Comment pourrait-il rester à Colorado Springs, où tout lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu ? Non, le mieux était de faire une coupure nette. Cela avait été le problème initial. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait s'en accommoder, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et maintenant, il devait couper les derniers liens.

Ses réflexions dérivèrent à ces jours fatidiques, il y a de cela quelques mois. Carter avait été retenue prisonnière par Baal. Comment avait-il pu la laisser aux mains de cette… chose ? Il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait enduré aux soins de Ba'al. Il savait qu'elle préférerait mourir que de mettre en danger la Terre, mais le problème était qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Jamais. Jusqu'à ce que Ba'al l'ait détruite. Jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui était Sam Carter se soit évanoui, laissant derrière à peine une ombre.

La Porte était lourdement gardée et Hammond avait refusé de le laisser se joindre à cette mission. Mais il savait qu'il était le seul qui la sortirait de là. Il savait comment la forteresse de Ba'al était bâtie.

Au bout du compte, il avait ignoré chaque ordre sans exception et était allé la chercher. Et il l'avait trouvée. Il n'avait jamais entendu la porte claquer en se fermant derrière lui alors que le piège se refermait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais cette tête de serpent s'était procurée un appareil des Anciens. Cherchant quelqu'un pour faire fonctionner l'appareil, il en était venu à penser au célèbre O'Neill. C'était ainsi que Jack avait terminé dans un vaisseau spatial, flottant au-dessus du SGC. Bien sûr, Daniel et Teal'c les avaient sortis de là et la Terre était à nouveau en sécurité.

Il y avait juste un problème. Jack avait été très près d'activer l'appareil. Ba'al avait menacé de faire souffrir Carter. Jack n'aurait pas pu y faire face. Merde, pour ce que ça valait, il pourrait probablement faire face à sa mort. Après tout, il l'avait même tuée une fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de la laisser dans les mains de Ba'al sans espoir de secours ou de mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il avait été trop près de franchir la ligne. Il avait été prêt à sacrifier des centaines de vies pour elle.

Aussi, après son retour, il avait démissionné. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire ? Kerry l'avait beaucoup aidé au cours du dernier mois et il lui était reconnaissant. Elle était une très grande dame.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge et sa voix était faible lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, tirant Jack de ses pensées.

« Puis-je vous aider à emballer ? »

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Jack lui montra des tasses qui avaient besoin d'être emballées. Daniel mania les tasses comme si elles étaient un de ses précieux cailloux et Jack l'observa du coin des yeux. Ses amis et sa vie lui manqueraient, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ce choix n'avait plus été le sien dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontrée. Maintenant, il devait simplement capituler.

ooo

**4 mois plus tard**

Son père était arrivé hier. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant qu'elle ne soit Madame Pete Shanahan et il y avait encore tellement de choses à faire. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne pouvait se convaincre à commencer. Assise sur son canapé, elle laissa son regard s'égarer sur l'intérieur de leur nouvelle maison. A Pete et à elle. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à cette maison comme à la sienne. Il l'avait achetée sans même lui demander son avis.

Maintenant elle vivait dans une maison qu'elle n'aurait jamais choisie si on l'avait consultée. Mais elle avait cédé. Après tout, Pete était l'homme avec qui elle passerait le reste de sa vie et elle voulait que cela marche. Ceci était tout ce qui lui restait. Ceci était son futur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les seules choses qui indiquaient qu'elle vivait dans cette maison : des livres et des photos sur les étagères.

Lentement, elle se leva et prit une de ces photos. Elle avait été prise il y a près de sept ans pendant une réunion d'équipe. Elle se rappelait l'excitation de Cassie. Elle venait d'avoir son premier appareil photo et avait pratiquement tout photographié. Ils étaient allés au parc, pour un pique-nique. Une couverture avait été étendue sur le sol et ils s'étaient tous assis serrés les uns contre les autres. Teal'c, assis tout droit, à la manière parfaite des Jaffa. Daniel agenouillé à côté de lui, un bras passé avec décontraction autour des épaules de Sam. A gauche de Sam était assis Jack, son bras autour de sa taille et le sien autour de ses épaules. Ils paraissaient tous tellement heureux.

Ses articulations blanchirent comme elle resserrait sa prise sur la photo. Se rasseyant sur le canapé, son regard dériva de la photo vers le faire-part de mariage sur la table et une soudaine douleur s'élança dans sa poitrine. L'enveloppe était adressée à Monsieur O'Neill. Elle avait été retournée sans avoir été ouverte. Bien qu'ayant retourné Ciel et Terre après que l'invitation soit revenue, elle avait été incapable de le retrouver, Kerry non plus.

Ceci n'aurait pas dû la surprendre. Après tout, il avait eu l'entraînement des Black Ops. S'il voulait que personne ne le retrouve, alors personne ne le retrouverait. Il voulait peut-être simplement s'assurer que le SGC ou quelque ex-membre fou du NID ne les ennuierait pas, Kerry et lui. Pourtant, elle avait pensé qu'il resterait en contact, du moins elle l'avait espéré. Même Daniel et Teal'c ne savaient pas où le trouver.

Elle releva les genoux jusqu'à son menton, ses yeux fixés sur la photo dans ses mains. Elle voulait qu'il soit à son mariage. Cela faisait presque quatre mois depuis sa retraite et elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois au cours de ces mois. Il était inutile de le nier, il lui manquait terriblement. Quand elle était assise dans son labo, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il y fasse un saut et la fasse rire ou lui rappelle de manger quelque chose ou joue avec ses bidules ou… il lui manquait, tout simplement. Ses doigts suivirent les lignes de son visage sur la photo. Elle était si occupée par ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas le léger bruit de pas derrière elle.

« Coucou, ma puce. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Levant les yeux sur son père, elle força un sourire sur son visage. Elle savait que son père n'approuvait pas Pete. Bien qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit, elle pouvait le voir dans l'expression de son visage. Pourtant, il désirait donner à l'homme qu'elle aimait une chance et elle en était reconnaissante.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, papa. Ca semble encore tellement irréel. »

Il hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle. Immédiatement, elle se blottit contre son épaule, trouvant sa présence rassurante. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle s'était sentie perdue depuis quelque temps maintenant. Janet lui manquait. Elle l'aurait aidée à travers ceci. Cassie n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. La jeune femme, qu'elle aimait comme sa fille, s'était assurée que Sam sache combien elle désapprouvait ce mariage et il avait fallu à Sam un certain temps pour la convaincre d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

La voix de son père envahit son cerveau et son bras serra légèrement son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai épousé ta mère, ce fut le jour le plus heureux de ma vie. Je savais que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle et avec personne d'autre. Et même si j'avais su comment tout se passerait, j'aurais fait la même chose. Le temps qui m'a été permis de passer avec ta mère fut la période la plus heureuse de ma vie. Et Sam, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Ce que je veux dire est que si tu n'as pas l'impression que le monde s'arrêterait de tourner sans Pete, si tes genoux ne cèdent pas à chaque fois que tu es près de lui, si tu n'a pas de papillons au creux de ton estomac, ah, si tu as des réserves sur ce mariage, je comprendrais parfaitement… »

« Je suis heureuse, papa. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement comme il empaumait avec douceur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui maintenant coulaient librement.

« Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Surprise, elle laissa une main toucher les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait.

ooo

Quelques graviers crissèrent sous ses pieds alors qu'elle faisait le tour du chalet isolé. Elle le trouva assis sur le banc en bois sur son porche. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas être ici, mais il lui avait dit de venir le voir chaque fois qu'elle voulait. Il lui avait même donné la clé. Ses yeux bruns lui avaient souri quand il lui avait dit que c'était un bon endroit pour trouver le repos. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait utilisé la clé qu'une fois, quand le monde avait été trop pour le supporter.

« Coucou, Jack. »

Il ne sursauta pas au son de sa voix. Bien sûr, il l'avait remarquée depuis longtemps. Elle avait essayé de lui faire peur assez souvent pour savoir qu'il pouvait rarement être surpris. Ceci était en fait une bonne chose, étant donné combien il détestait les surprises.

« Salut. »

Ignorant la réponse bourrue, elle s'assit à côté de lui, s'appuyant sur son bras étendu et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'attira un peu plus près. Elle aimait sa manière de dire rarement trop. Il acceptait simplement qu'elle soit là. Regardant les moustiques voltiger au-dessus du petit lac, elle réfléchit à la manière de dire ce qui devait être dit. Bien que sachant que ceci le blesserait, elle décida d'aller droit au but.

« Tu sais qu'elle se marie dans trois jours ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu ça. Daniel me l'a dit. »

Eh bien, il savait. Elle leva légèrement la tête, pour pouvoir voir son visage. La douleur visible la fit inspirer profondément. Elle l'avait rarement vu comme cela et elle détestait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, mais elle devait finir ceci.

« Pourquoi, Jack ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, parce que je sais fichtrement que tu l'aimes ! »

Sachant que sa colère l'avait dominée, elle essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle, et elle devait se restreindre elle-même pour ne pas les frapper durement tous les deux pour leur enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans leurs esprits têtus.

Se détournant d'elle, il se leva et arpenta son porche avec nervosité. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots justes.

« Ah, ce n'est pas si facile, pour l'amour du ciel. Elle l'aime et… Tu sais, je lui ai toujours dit d'avoir une vie et je ne serai pas celui qui gâchera tout ça. Je… Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et s'il est celui qui peut faire ça, alors… »

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, sa main frottant le bois lisse en dessous. Silencieusement elle s'avança derrière lui, laissant ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses accusations. Ceci était suffisamment difficile pour lui. Bien sûr, elle avait noté qu'il n'avait pas nié aimer Sam et son front se posa sur sa clavicule alors que les premières larmes commençaient à couler.

« Elle t'aime. »

« Je ne parierais pas sur ça. »

Sa voix était presque un murmure et après ce qui parut une éternité, il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé lui crier dessus. Lui faire entendre raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Comment pourrait-elle faire cela à Jack ? Elle l'avait vu plutôt mal en point à quelques occasions, mais l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras maintenant n'était que l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle aimait si profondément. Cette affaire l'avait brisé.

Elle le sentit trembler légèrement et elle resserra sa prise. C'était sa famille qui était en train de se briser, pour l'amour du ciel. Et elle était en colère contre Sam de lui faire cela. Ces deux là, Jack et Sam, avaient été comme ses parents et elle avait toujours senti le lien entre eux. Comment Sam pouvait-elle simplement s'en détourner ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir qu'elle était sur le point d'épouser le mauvais type ? Sentant Jack resserrer son étreinte, elle eut mal au cœur pour lui, mais elle ne sut quoi dire pour apaiser sa peine.

« Elle se contente d'un pis-aller. »

Un léger baiser fut placé sur ses cheveux et elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Merci, Cass. »

ooo

Regardant la belle endormie à côté de lui, Pete n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle serait sa femme dans seulement deux jours. Seulement deux jours et ils seraient mariés. Il s'attendait encore à s'éveiller de son rêve, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La femme magnifique à ses côtés lui coupait toujours le souffle chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir choisi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir tant de chance ?

Son visage était paisible et il fut heureux de la voir ainsi. Elle avait eu des soucis ces derniers jours, mais elle avait refusé de lui en parler. Il y a quelques jours, il l'avait trouvée en train de pleurer dans les bras de son père. Elle avait réprimé ses sanglots dès qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais cela lui avait donné matière à réflexion.

Et si elle n'était pas heureuse avec le mariage ? Mais il n'osait pas poser cette question tout haut, craignant la réponse. Pour une raison ou une autre, Pete avait toujours eu l'impression que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes que les siens pour elle. Et, bien qu'il fût certain qu'elle l'aimât, il ne s'était jamais débarrassé de l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la retenait. Pourtant, il avait peur de la confronter. Que ferait-il si elle lui disait qu'elle avait fait une erreur ?

Le fil de ses pensées fut perturbé par un gémissement à côté de lui. Elle paraissait paisible dans la lumière pâle de la lune, ses doigts enroulés dans son oreiller et ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait voir ses yeux bouger derrière les paupières baissées. Cela commençait toujours ainsi et il se pelotonna plus près d'elle pour la calmer. Il y avait des nuits où elle n'avait pas ce rêve, mais dernièrement le rêve venait presque toutes les nuits.

Doucement il caressa son bras, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait et que ses yeux commençaient à bouger frénétiquement derrière les paupières. Bientôt, les jambes suivirent ses yeux et Pete s'écarta légèrement pour se protéger de ses coups de pieds. La vitesse du mouvement ne diminua pas. Elle devait être en train de fuir quelque chose à en juger la façon dont ses jambes bougeaient.

« Sam, ce n'est rien. Je suis là. »

Elle ne réagit pas à ses caresses et il pouvait sentir la sueur couvrant son corps comme elle se raidissait sous sa main et se redressait brusquement, en murmurant juste deux mots : « Mon Colonel. » Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent la pièce désespérément tandis que les bras de Pete la tiraient dans une étreinte.

« Chuut, Sam. Ca va aller. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Les doigts de Sam s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair alors que des sanglots s'échappaient d'elle, secouant tout son corps. Il continua de répéter les mots comme si c'était un mantra pour tenir éloignés les mauvais rêves. Elle avait dû perdre beaucoup de personnes auxquelles elle tenait dans son travail. Avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, il avait toujours pensé que son boulot était difficile. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup trop la mort dans sa vie. Mais il l'avait alors rencontrée. Et, bien qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fraction de ce qu'elle faisait, il avait compris suffisamment pour savoir que son travail était une partie de plaisir comparé au sien. Il lui avait demandé de démissionner, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, aussi il avait cessé d'en parler bien que n'ayant pas banni cette pensée de son esprit.

Retournant son attention vers la femme tremblante dans ses bras, il se demanda ce qu'était ce rêve. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, bien qu'il lui ait demandé bien des fois. Il y avait des nuits où elle criait 'Mon Colonel' et des nuits comme aujourd'hui, où elle ne faisait que le murmurer. Elle rêvait peut-être d'un camarade tombé. Elle rêvait peut-être de son amie. Après la mission où ce docteur était mort, ces rêves avaient augmenté en intensité.

Cela prit un moment pour que ses sanglots se calment. Pourtant, il répéta les mêmes mots encore et encore.

« Ca va aller. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ira bien. »

Juste avant qu'elle ne se rendorme, il aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendue marmonner quelque chose comme : « Pas cette fois ». Se demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, il s'endormit peu de temps après elle.

ooo

Regardant pour la dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir, elle s'arma de courage pour ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Sa robe était parfaite, tout était parfait. Pourtant, son visage semblait plus triste qu'heureux. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour elle ? Elle allait épouser un bel homme qui l'aimait de tout son cœur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, bon sang ?

Le coup à la porte lui rappela qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Aussi, elle redressa ses épaules pour rejoindre son père à l'extérieur. Ses yeux lui sourirent et elle prit volontiers son bras, bien que craignant qu'il puisse la sentir trembler. Quand la musique commença et que son père la conduisit le long de l'allée, elle scruta la salle à la recherche de visages familiers. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des amis de Pete il y avait quelques personnes qu'elle reconnut. Daniel. Teal'c. Hammond. Mark. Mais une personne manquait et son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il n'était pas là. Il ne tenait même pas assez à elle pour assister à son mariage.

Sursautant légèrement lorsque son père remit sa main à Pete, elle regarda dans ses yeux bruns chaleureux et sa prise autour de sa main se resserra. Ceci était tout ce qui importait. Elle ne remarqua pas le prêtre parler ni rien d'autre, sinon les yeux chocolat chaleureux qui lui souriaient.

Tout irait bien. Ceci était la bonne décision. Des yeux bruns lui souriaient. Lui disaient qu'elle était en sécurité, à la maison. Qu'aurait-elle pu désirer de plus ?

ooo

Son effondrement d'il y a une semaine avait montré à Jacob tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Elle n'était pas heureuse, même si elle avait essayé de le convaincre qu'elle l'était. Mais Jacob savait exactement à quel point sa fille était entêtée. Malheureusement, elle lui ressemblait un peu trop. Il faut dire que sa mère avait été tout aussi entêtée. Cette propension avait amené Sam là où elle se trouvait maintenant. Professionnellement, cela avait été une bénédiction elle était devenue Lieutenant Colonel sacrément plus tôt que lui-même. Pourtant, au niveau personnel, cela avait souvent compliqué les choses.

Sam l'avait informé de son mariage trois mois auparavant. Cela avait été la première opportunité depuis son départ précipité après que l'alliance avait échoué. Quelques heures seulement plus tôt, il avait appris la retraite de Jack et il avait été certain qu'il serait le seul qu'elle voulait épouser.

Cela lui avait pris un certain temps pour remarquer les étincelles entre les deux officiers, mais Selmak lui avait rappelé calmement de surveiller les signes. Et il y en avait eu suffisamment, diable, ils étaient encore là. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient auraient suffit à mettre le feu à chaque tas de foin à proximité.

Aussi, il avait été plus que surpris quand elle lui avait parlé de Pete. C'était un type bien, qui tenait énormément à Sam. Et Jack était certain que Sam l'aimait. Mais il doutait qu'elle fût amoureuse de lui. C'était pourquoi il avait voulu cette discussion à cœur ouvert quelques jours plus tôt et qui avait finalement conduit à son effondrement, mais il avait échoué à lui faire entendre raison. Malheureusement, ils avaient été interrompus par Pete et leur discussion s'était terminée là.

Donc, aujourd'hui, Jacob avait donné sa fille unique à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas de tout son cœur. Depuis qu'elle avait été capable de marcher, elle avait voulu faire ses propres erreurs. Elle n'avait jamais demandé d'aide et avait été furieuse chaque fois qu'il était intervenu. Aussi, il garda ses réflexions pour lui-même et l'observa, alors qu'elle faisait vœu de prendre Pete…

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant comme les mots prononcés par Sam s'enregistraient dans son esprit. L'église devint silencieuse à l'exception de la voix de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont le visage de Pete avait vacillé de surprise et l'halètement silencieux de chacune des personnes de l'assistance.

« … dans la maladie et la santé… »

Sa voix était chevrotante comme elle regardait autour d'elle l'église silencieuse et Jacob put voir l'irritation sur son visage. Ce fut alors que Pete sortit en trombe de l'église, laissant sa maintenant-non-épouse derrière. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire quelques secondes auparavant. Aussi, quand Cassie la poussa vers la petite pièce à l'arrière de l'église, il les suivit immédiatement. Daniel et Teal'c se chargeraient des invités furieux et du pauvre prêtre.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

Le cri de Cassie l'accueillit quand il ouvrit la porte. Sam était assise sur une chaise, paraissant toujours troublée et irritée, mais il y avait aussi de la colère, à présent, et de la peur.

« Non, Cass. Pourquoi Pete est-il sorti en trombe de l'église ? »

« Cassandra ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui avec soulagement, sa fille toujours en colère. Cassie quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle put.

« Papa ? »

Il reconnut le ton menaçant, mais ne céda pas. S'armant de courage pour ce qui allait arriver, il s'assit à côté de sa fille.

« Sammy, quel était le texte de tes vœux ? »

ooo

**Deux semaines plus tard**

« Comment ça va ? »

Sam se frotta les yeux et essaya d'essuyer les larmes qui couvraient ses joues il y a quelques instants. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle se sentait extrêmement mal. La pensée d'avoir blessé deux hommes qui lui étaient si chers… Une fois encore, elle eut envie de pleurer, mais y résista. Après tout, elle n'était pas chez elle, elle était à la base.

« Je vais bien, Daniel. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis ce fatidique jour de mariage et Daniel et Teal'c l'avaient beaucoup aidée au cours des dernières semaines quand Cassie avait dû retourner à la fac.

Bon sang !

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? La question se répétait encore et encore dans l'esprit de Sam. Tout cela avait été de sa faute. Elle avait éloigné l'homme qu'elle aimait et maintenant elle devait faire face à ceci.

« J'ai totalement merdé, Daniel. Je… »

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »

La question arrêta immédiatement ses larmes et elle le regarda choquée. Comment pouvait-il poser une telle question ? Il était là pendant la plupart de ses crises de larmes. Après tout, elle avait emménagé chez Daniel jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve une nouvelle maison. Refoulant la colère et le désespoir, elle rencontra son regard.

« Oui, Daniel ! Vous étiez à l'église, non ? »

Ses yeux bleus virent à travers elle, comme s'il recherchait la vérité au-delà des mots.

« Désolé. Je voulais être sûr. Vous l'avez brisé, vous savez ? »

« Oh, merci, Daniel. C'est tellement bon d'entendre ça en ce moment… »

« Non, attendez. Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plait. Vous savez, il a été anéanti. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je le savais. Est-ce qu'il vous a dit la raison pour laquelle il partait ? »

Elle rompit le regard et tripota nerveusement des notes sur son bureau. La gorge serrée, elle parla, sa voix tremblante.

« Il m'a dit qu'il irait à Washington. Vivre avec Kerry… »

« Il a menti, Sam. Kerry et lui avaient rompu longtemps avant sa retraite. Ils sont restés amis, cependant. Bien sûr, Kerry est allée à Washington et elle a demandé à Jack de venir avec elle, mais il a refusé. Il a quitté le SGC parce qu'il se blâmait de mettre tout le monde ici en danger. Il craignait que ses sentiments pour vous ne lui permettent pas de rester objectif. Et il a décidé de ne pas vous le dire parce qu'il pensait vous avoir perdue et que ce serait plus facile pour vous de cette façon. Croire qu'il avait, lui aussi, tourné la page. »

Son esprit hurla sous le choc. Pourquoi Daniel ne lui avait-il pas parlé plus tôt ? Elle avait essayé de le forcer à sortir de son cœur parce qu'elle avait pensé l'avoir perdu. Peut-être que s'il lui avait dit… Peut-être qu'elle aurait réalisé… Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas blessé Pete… Son regard, juste avant qu'il ne se précipite hors de l'église. Elle savait qu'elle avait brisé son cœur et elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Mais au bout du compte, c'était probablement mieux d'arrêter avant que cela n'ait vraiment commencé.

Après que son esprit eut saisi les mots de Daniel, elle comprit pourquoi Jack avait fait cela, pourquoi Daniel ne lui avait pas parlé plus tôt. Il avait voulu protéger son ami, à qui elle avait brisé le cœur. Jack avait dû endurer tant de choses ceci avait peut-être été la goutte de trop. Et puis, une autre pensée traversa son esprit. Et s'il y avait encore de l'espoir ? Peut-être, pouvait-elle encore sauver quelque chose. De toute façon, elle désirait se donner une chance. Rien ne pourrait être pire que sa situation actuelle. Au moins, elle saurait pour sûr alors.

« Savez-vous où il est ? »

« Minnesota. Il est allé à son chalet. »

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser à son chalet ? Bien sûr, elle avait présumé qu'il était à Washington. Elle était quasiment hors de son labo quand Daniel la retint, la saisissant fermement par son poignet.

« Ne lui brisez pas à nouveau le cœur, Sam. Il a eu assez de peine dans sa vie. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, Daniel. »

Lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue, elle était déjà sur son chemin.

ooo

Poussant un soupir, Daniel leva les yeux sur Teal'c. Il savait qu'il avait brisé une promesse, mais Sam était si dévastée. Elle avait trempé sa chemise au moins une fois par jour de larmes amères. En seulement quelques jours, elle avait vieilli, visiblement. Daniel n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment elle devait se sentir. Il était sûr qu'elle avait cru aimer Pete elle n'aurait jamais blessé quelqu'un délibérément. Et pourtant, son cœur l'avait trahie.

Au cours des années, il avait vu ses amis souffrir et quand Sam lui avait parlé de son mariage, il avait tout de suite senti que c'était une erreur. Mais il avait alors réalisé ce que Sam essayait de faire. Qu'elle essayait simplement de trouver pour elle-même un peu de bonheur et il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Tous, ils avaient enduré suffisamment de peine pour plusieurs vies et il avait accepté ses raisons, bien que n'étant pas en accord avec elle.

Aussi, au bout du compte, il avait fait semblant. Tout comme Jack avait fait semblant. Il savait que cela avait dû blesser profondément son ami, mais Jack avait simplement continué à sourire et à faire des plaisanteries. Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le SGC. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Daniel avait réalisé combien il avait été blessé. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait fait la promesse, en premier lieu. La promesse. La promesse qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. La promesse à laquelle Jack l'avait forcé. La promesse de ne pas lui dire où il était ou qu'il avait rompu avec Kerry.

Il savait que Teal'c avait fait la même promesse et Daniel voulait connaître l'opinion de son ami sur ce qu'il avait fait quelques instants auparavant. Bien que le guerrier Jaffa ne parlât pas beaucoup, il disait des choses profondes et Daniel le respectait plus qu'aucune autre personne. Souvent le point de vue étranger de Teal'c lui permettait de voir les choses selon une nouvelle perspective.

« Je lui ai dit, Teal'c. »

Bien que Daniel essayât délibérément de garder sa voix plutôt dénuée d'émotion, il pouvait clairement y faire sentir l'appel, comme s'il suppliait son pardon. Son ami Jaffa inclina simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'était une erreur de lui dire ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, Daniel Jackson. Je le lui aurais dit si vous ne l'aviez pas fait. »

Satisfait et soulagé, Daniel acquiesça, espérant que son ami avait raison. Au début, il avait hésité à promettre à Jack de ne rien dire, mais l'expression sur le visage de son ami, quand il lui avait rendu visite chez lui avant son départ, avait montré à Daniel à quel point ceci était important pour lui. Il y avait un vide en Jack que Daniel avait craint de revoir. L'homme qui était parti pour le Minnesota était l'ombre du Général, mais aussi dangereusement proche de l'ancien Colonel, celui que Daniel avait rencontré il y a de cela tant d'années. Cela lui avait donné la chair de poule et Daniel priait que la personne qui pouvait remplir ce vide fût Sam.

Il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à garder sa promesse, mais il avait réussi. Il l'avait gardée jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait voulu être sûr des sentiments de Sam, avant d'exposer Jack. Bien que le soldat donnât souvent l'impression d'être un roc, il était vulnérable quand il en venait aux problèmes de cœur.

Remontant ses lunettes sur le nez, il espérait avoir pris la bonne décision et que Sam ne détruirait pas Jack pour de bon.

ooo

Un immense nuage noir s'avançait lentement vers son chalet et annonçait l'arrivée de l'automne. L'obscurité était assortie à son humeur alors qu'il tournait la canne à pêche dans ses mains. Il y avait de cela une éternité, il avait dit à Cassie que son chalet était le meilleur endroit pour trouver la paix quand le monde était trop difficile à supporter. Il avait espéré que cela marcherait encore, mais cette fois, l'enchantement semblait se dissoudre dans l'air froid, l'entourant comme de la glace. Il aurait aussi bien pu être à nouveau dans cette fichue nacelle en Antarctique, car tout ce qu'il ressentait était le froid glacial.

Daniel l'appelait une fois par semaine pour le tenir au courant et Jack appréciait les appels. Il les attendait avec impatience. Qui aurait pensé que Jack O'Neill serait heureux d'entendre la voix de Daniel et son babillage à propos d'excitantes pierres ? Mais il l'était. En fait, ces appels étaient sa ligne de vie. Quand il avait quitté le SGC, il avait pensé que c'était pour le mieux. En fait, il avait pris sa retraite à cause d'elle. L'ironie de ceci ne lui avait pas échappé.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Carter tous les jours, sachant qu'elle était encore plus hors d'atteinte qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir et de savoir qu'elle avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il lui soit rappelé que c'était lui qui l'avait menée dans les bras de Pete.

Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait suffisant pour lui de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il avait pensé que l'amitié serait suffisante pour eux. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Tant de choses avaient changé entre eux et pourtant tant de choses étaient restées pareilles. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Ils avaient agi comme si rien n'allait de travers, avaient flirté et s'étaient taquinés comme ils en avaient l'habitude aux bons vieux jours. Mais alors, son regard avait trouvé la bague sur sa main. Chaque fois qu'il voyait l'éclat du diamant, son cœur se brisait en pièces encore plus petites jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui restait ne fût que poussière. Il avait été capable de le sentir se briser et il avait su que s'il ne partait pas, ce serait LUI qui serait brisé. Aussi, il avait pris sa retraite. Bien sûr, il voulait que Sam soit heureuse. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas retenue quand elle lui avait montré la bague de fiançailles. Pourtant, sur cette mission, il ne pourrait protéger ses arrières. Pas cette fois.

Il avait pensé que peut-être, juste peut-être, avec suffisamment de distance, il pourrait se trouver une nouvelle vie. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Kerry était géniale et méritait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu lui donner. Aussi, quand elle l'avait quitté, son habituelle dénégation était revenue. Tout professionnel, comme d'habitude, pour autant qu'il était concerné. Jusqu'au jour où Carter avait été faite prisonnière par Ba'al.

A la fin, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire. Il avait vendu sa maison à Colorado Springs et s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne le retrouve pas. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter d'être près d'elle. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile s'il pouvait simplement la détester. Mais comment aurait-il pu la détester ? Il l'avait éloignée. C'était l'heure de faire face, de faire face aux conséquences. Mais son esprit avait toujours été un peu lent.

Observant les nuages sombres s'approcher lentement, il se leva. Ceci était ce qu'il avait choisi. Même s'il voulait le changer, il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Le cœur de Sam appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il remonta le ponton pour mettre ses affaires de pêche à l'abri de la pluie à venir, il entendit le son d'un moteur approcher. L'espoir s'enfla en lui, mais il le réprima.

Il l'avait perdue il y avait longtemps. Elle était probablement en lune de miel à présent, ou peut-être là dehors en train de sauver la Terre une fois de plus. Il ne savait pas et il ne devrait pas s'en faire. Mais il s'en faisait. Et rien que de penser à elle serrait sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration difficile.

ooo

Elle quitta la base précipitamment, ne prenant que le temps nécessaire pour obtenir le congé qu'elle n'avait pas pris pour sa lune de miel. Le Général avait été surpris par sa requête, mais l'avait laissée partir. S'arrêtant rapidement chez elle, elle se changea vite et se rua pour prendre sa moto. Elle serait plus rapide ainsi.

Pilotant sur l'autoroute, elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait quand elle arriverait. Comment lui dirait-elle ? Et durant tout ce temps, une autre pensée émergea dans son esprit embrumé : « S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. » Désirant que la moto aille plus vite, elle s'élança sur la route vide, ne remarquant rien du paysage. Les heures s'étirèrent sans fin et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pris l'avion.

Après ce qui parut une éternité et qui fut en fait de très longues heures de conduite sans un seul arrêt, elle atteignit finalement le Minnesota et, enfin, la route qui menait à son chalet isolé. Elle n'y était jamais venue, mais elle avait imaginé conduire le long de cette route tant de fois dans sa tête qu'elle avait presque l'impression de l'avoir déjà fait. Pourtant, tous ces scénarios qu'elle s'était jouée dans la tête avaient eu une fin heureuse, où Jack et elle seraient heureux jusqu'au jour où ils mourraient. Mais ceci n'était pas son imagination et les nuages sombres qui planaient au-dessus d'elle et le roulement de tonnerre au loin étaient une preuve solide de la réalité.

Le chalet était un point noir contre le ciel sombre. Tout ici criait son nom et elle regarda soigneusement autour d'elle, cherchant un signe de sa personne et non juste sa présence. Les poils sur ses bras se dressèrent légèrement à la pensée de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire et la main tremblante se tendit pour couper le moteur.

Ses genoux étaient comme du Jell-O lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche mal assurée. Cela lui prit un certain temps pour trouver le courage de frapper et des éclairs illuminèrent la scène, suivis par un tonnerre assourdissant. Frappant une nouvelle fois, elle attendit impatiemment et baissa la tête de désespoir quand la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. La peur enfla en elle et noua ses intestins. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Et s'il ne voulait pas la voir ? Et s'il la détestait ?

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

Le son de sa voix la fit sursauter et, carrant ses épaules, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il se tenait à l'autre bout du chalet, son matériel de pêche en mains. Son visage était caché par l'obscurité environnante et elle imagina ses traits comme elle s'accrochait à la rambarde pour reprendre son sang-froid.

ooo

La forme à sa porte se retourna alors que la pluie commençait à lui tomber dessus. Il reconnut la silhouette d'une femme et il attendit sa réponse. Une fois encore, l'espoir montra sa tête ignoble et Jack le réprima, s'assurant qu'il soit mort. Ceci était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Etre brisé et perdu était une chose, mais s'autoriser à espérer c'était différent. L'espoir ne rendrait les choses que pires. L'espoir le tuerait.

Quand la femme ne dit pas un mot, il demanda encore une fois si elle avait besoin d'aide. L'éclair étala sa lumière brillante au-dessus de la scène et il fut capable de voir son visage. Aspirant profondément, il se retourna.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Grimaçant au ton de sa voix, il s'approcha de son petit abri pour y déposer son matériel de pêche. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Quelque chose avec le SGC ? Mais dans ce cas, Daniel le lui aurait dit. Daniel ! Il avait dû lui dire. Comment avait-il pu lui faire confiance ? Il pouvait entendre les pas derrière lui et il marcha un peu plus vite. Qu'était-il censé faire d'autre pour la jeter hors de sa vie ?

Bien qu'il se détestât de donner l'impression d'être un vrai connard, il savait que ceci était la seule solution. Il ferma la porte du petit abri avec un bruyant 'bang'. Sa voix tremblante fut un contraste discordant avec le bruit sonore et fut presque couverte lorsqu'un tonnerre roula au-dessus d'eux.

« Il… il fallait que je vous parle. »

N'osant pas la regarder, par peur de ces grands yeux bleus, il passa près d'elle et se dirigea vers le chalet. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cela ? Tous ses mécanismes d'auto protection se mirent en place quand il ouvrit la porte du chalet. Il faut dire qu'elle semblait vraiment désespérée. Quelque chose avait dû se passer. Daniel ne lui aurait pas parlé sans raison. Encore une fois, le tonnerre éclata autour d'eux et sous les cris insistants dans sa tête, il céda finalement.

« Entrez. Vous ne pouvez pas repartir chez vous avec ce temps de toute façon. »

Laissant la porte ouverte pour elle, il entra. Ses vêtements étaient à présent trempés, à l'extérieur, la pluie tombait dru. Le bruit qu'elle faisait se rua à ses oreilles, accompagné par le martèlement de son propre sang. Le tonnerre craqua bruyamment et les bouteilles en verre du pack de six qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir vibrèrent légèrement. Soupirant, il prit une bouteille et l'ouvrit en un mouvement vif. Soupirant, il prit une longue gorgée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que ça allait être une longue soirée.

ooo

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il lui avait dit d'entrer et Sam se tenait toujours dans l'entrée. Elle le vit se déplacer dans la petite cuisine, prendre une bière. Toujours sans un mot, il lui en tendit une et la frôla en passant près d'elle et s'étendit sur le canapé, arrachant l'étiquette de sa bouteille. Ses vêtements étaient toujours trempés, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

A contrecœur, elle le suivit, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile et elle savait qu'il avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre elle. Luttant pour trouver les mots justes, elle décida de se lancer.

« Je suis désolée, Jack. »

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la bouteille dans ses mains alors qu'il jouait avec.

« Pas de quoi être désolée, Colonel. »

Grimaçant au ton de sa voix, elle prit une gorgée de bière avant de continuer.

« Je suis désolée et j'ai fait une erreur. »

Elle pouvait voir qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle leva sa main, essayant de l'arrêter.

« Jack, laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plait. J'ai fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie quand j'ai décidé d'épouser Pete. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. »

Ses yeux se levèrent lentement et elle fut capable de voir le brun chocolat, mais elle eut du mal à lire ce qu'elle vit, bien que connaissant ce regard. Ses défenses étaient montées et elle ne put soutenir son regard noir plus longtemps. Les yeux de Pete avaient toujours été ouverts. Elle pouvait le lire comme un livre. Jack était différent. Même après tant d'années, il était toujours un mystère. Regardant la bière dans ses mains, elle continua.

« Je n'ai pas épousé Pete. J'ai, euh, en quelque sorte… flingué le mariage. »

Ayant besoin de le sentir, elle s'approcha du canapé, s'agenouillant devant lui. Ses doigts touchèrent ses mollets et elle put sentir ses yeux fixés à présent sur elle. Sa tête se redressa brusquement au son de sa voix, mais son expression était toujours impassible.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

ooo

Bien qu'il se refusât toujours de croire qu'elle était ici pour lui, déclarant son amour éternel, il ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il se permit de la regarder convenablement. Elle paraissait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années depuis qu'il était parti, des poches sombres soulignaient ses yeux. La tension était presque palpable et il eut de la peine pour elle, toute sa colère s'évanouit dans l'air. Comment pourrait-il supporter de la voir ainsi ?

« Je… Je… Nous… Le prêtre m'a demandé de répéter les mots, euh, la partie des vœux, le 'Moi, Samantha Carter, te prends…' »

« J'ai saisi l'idée. »

Elle acquiesça légèrement et ses yeux bleus s'abaissèrent là où elle le touchait. Son interruption la laissa silencieuse et il attendit quelques minutes, pourtant, elle ne prononça toujours pas un mot, les seuls sons étaient la pluie contre les fenêtres et le tonnerre. Priant quiconque voudrait l'entendre qu'elle ne se détournerait pas à nouveau, il se permit de la toucher. Il traça d'un doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire et releva légèrement son menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Sam ? »

« A la place du nom de Pete, j'ai dit le vôtre. Devant tout le monde, j'ai dit au prêtre 'Moi, Samantha Carter, te prends, Jonathan O'Neill, pour époux…' »

Sa voix chancela et l'humidité monta à ses yeux comme elle le regardait avec espoir. Réticent à abaisser toutes ses défenses, il essaya d'alléger la tension.

« Je parie que ça ne s'est pas bien passé, hein ? »

Elle gloussa doucement, mais ses joues étaient déjà humides de larmes.

« Non. Disons seulement que le prêtre a eu une crise cardiaque. Jack, je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était vous. Pendant tout ce temps, cela avait toujours été vous et jamais personne d'autre. Toujours vous, Jack… Je… Je vous aime, Jack je vous ai toujours aimé et je vous aimerai toujours. Je sais que cela n'arrange pas tout et je peux comprendre si vous me détestez maintenant et… »

Ses doigts sur ses lèvres la réduisirent au silence, alors que son pouce essuyait ses larmes. Elle lova son visage dans sa main et il lui leva légèrement la tête pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

« Nous avons fait tous les deux des erreurs, Sam. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser partir, pour commencer. »

Il la releva pour l'asseoir à côté de lui et dans ses bras. S'accrochant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, il put sentir les doigts de Sam s'accrocher à sa chemise trempée de la même façon. S'armant de courage contre les conséquences de ce qu'il allait dire, il prit une profonde respiration et murmura doucement dans son oreille.

« Je ne peux vous laisser partir à nouveau. »

Attendant un signal d'elle, n'importe lequel, il put la sentir frissonner sous son contact. Et c'était la vérité. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait la laisser partir. Maintenant qu'il s'était ouvert un petit peu, il ne pourrait pas revenir à ce que c'était auparavant.

« Je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez partir, jamais. »

Des larmes de soulagements menacèrent de le submerger et il s'adossa sur le canapé, la tirant avec lui. Sa tête reposa sur sa poitrine et il embrassa avec douceur ses cheveux. Désirant l'embrasser pour le reste de ses jours, il souleva son menton délicatement. Un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. La fatigue et la tension l'avaient finalement épuisée et il la laissa dormir en paix, satisfait de la sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras.

ooo

Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua son doux oreiller. Sa senteur qui était si purement Jack l'environnait et elle leva légèrement la tête. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu son visage aussi détendu. Habituellement, il y avait toujours une légère tension sur son visage, une vigilance, même quand il dormait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ceci la fit sourire encore plus.

Se blottissant davantage contre lui, elle savoura cette sensation. Les mots de son père jaillirent dans son esprit. Il avait eu raison. Son monde cesserait de tourner sans Jack, il s'était arrêté quand il avait quitté le SGC et elle aussi par la même occasion. Cependant, elle avait été trop aveugle pour le remarquer trop obnubilée par le désir d'une vie normale avec Pete trop obnubilée par Pete. Mais son cœur l'avait sauvée en fin de compte. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un qui réfléchissait trop et bien qu'au profond de son cœur elle avait su à qui son amour appartenait, son cerveau avait outrepassé les désirs de son cœur, sa tête, comme la plupart du temps, avait triomphé.

Jusqu'au moment où elle avait prononcé le mauvais nom, et pourtant tellement juste, devant tout le monde. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle avait su les vœux par cœur, ceci avait probablement été le problème. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour accepter ce qu'elle avait à dire le jour du mariage, mais finalement, sa tête avait accepté sa soumission à son cœur.

Un mouvement au-dessous d'elle la tira de ses rêveries.

« Bonjour, Sam. »

« Bonjour. »

Il planta un baiser sur ses cheveux et elle s'agrippa plus fermement à sa chemise. Jamais n'avait-elle était si contente de s'être trompée sur quelque chose. C'était difficile à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas encore rejetée qu'il lui retournait ses sentiments qu'il était réel. Aussi, quand il commença à se lever, elle le retint, réticente à le lâcher déjà et ayant besoin qu'il lui assure que ceci était la réalité.

« Jack, ne partez pas. Restez. »

S'inclinant sur elle, il plaça un autre baiser sur son front. Ses yeux bruns lui souriaient et elle put voir qu'il ne voulait pas partir.

« Ahh, je reviens dans une minute. Vous voulez un petit déjeuner ? »

Le regardant s'évanouir dans la salle de bain, elle se leva finalement. Son estomac grondant lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps. Quand Daniel était venu la voir hier matin, elle venait d'arriver à la base. Donc, elle était partie pour le Minnesota sans petit déjeuner et elle avait conduit toute la journée sans s'arrêter.

ooo

Le soleil couchant étendit sa rougeur sur les formes du petit étang et du ponton. Les derniers rayons réchauffèrent son visage alors qu'il tournait la canne à pêche dans sa main. Après tout, ce jour n'avait en aucun cas été comme il avait pensé qu'il serait. La merveilleuse femme, assise avec son dos appuyée contre sa poitrine, était la preuve que tout avait changé.

Tout était parfait. Hier, sa vie n'était plus rien sinon un puits de ténèbres sans fin. Mais tout avait changé maintenant. Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus brillant qu'il avait eu depuis très, très longtemps. Il ne pouvait se rappeler un jour comme celui-ci depuis Charlie. Et même avant Charlie, quand les jours étaient encore remplis de bonheur, ils n'avaient jamais étaient paisibles. La paix était quelque chose qu'il avait rarement connue. Pourtant, aujourd'hui en était rempli. Elle l'entourait, flottait autour de lui comme une vague.

Serrant Sam plus près de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à vivre au moment où il l'avait rencontrée et cessé au moment où il l'avait quittée. Elle était sa vie, son monde.

« Sam ? »

Se tournant légèrement pour le regarder, ses grands yeux bleus le regardèrent avec espoir alors qu'il luttait pour trouver les mots justes à dire.

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lui faisant face complètement à présent, ses bras l'encerclèrent et elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Oublie ça, pilote. Tu es coincé avec moi. Pas question que je te laisse. »

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et le monde autour d'eux s'effaça comme ils approfondissaient le baiser. Ceci était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu souhaiter.

Enfin, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait cherché depuis qu'il avait vu du sang sur ses mains pour la première fois. Il avait retrouvé la paix.

Fin


End file.
